You're Beautiful
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Bella had a crush on the school jock, Jasper Whitlock, who not only has looks, but brains as well, since the first week of school, but she's never acted on her feelings nor told him. One day she gets a note in her locker. Entry in the FicThisGifAnonContest
1. Chapter 1

**Fic This Gif Anon Contest Entry **  
**Gif #**:7  
**Pen name**: Laurie Whitlock  
**Twitter name**: Laurie Whitlock  
**Title**: You're Beautiful  
**Word count (not including author's note/header)**: 2,762  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Bella  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Bella had a crush on the school jock, Jasper Whitlock, who not only has looks but brains as well, since the first week of school but she's never acted on her feelings nor told him. One day she gets a note in her locket but there is no name of who sent it. Every day for the next week when Bella opens her locker another note is there waiting for her. Will she ever find out who sent them?  
**A/N**: I own nothing but the plot, the characters belong to SM and the gif belongs to the maker. Beta by: KCLutz4475 Pre-reader: Noreia NC Charly

BPOV

I've had a crush on the Jasper Whitlock since the first week of school but I'm just a nerd and he's the school jock and the most popular student. I knew that he didn't know me from Eve and there was no way that someone like me would ever get a guy like him. He was like some Greek god sent here on earth to drive all the women crazy that he comes in contact with. He has the most amazing brown eyes; darker then my milk chocolate ones and honey blond long hair that when he bends over, falls into his face. He's six foot and captain of the baseball team, school newspaper editor and also leader of the debate team and the history club.

I shared some of the same classes with him. I was also on the debate team and a writer for the newspaper, but the only time he acknowledges me, was to give me my assignment that I had to write for the paper. In class I sat at the back, never talked unless I was asked a question; which I always got right. I was also shy and a klutz, I had a small group of friends and we were all really close like family.

I had just finished my lunch and was walking to my locker to get my book, which I was reading, there were twenty minutes left of the lunch hour and seeing as how it was a rare sunny day in Forks, I wanted to sit outside to read. I reached my locker, spun the dial on my combination lock and when the door opened, a piece of white paper fluttered to the floor. Bending over, I picked it up and unfolded it. '**I SURE THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL'**, bold black capital letters starred at me and a single tear in the upper right hand corner. No name, no signature.

Confused, I looked around the hallway and saw that it was deserted, I looked back to the note and wondered if it was truly meant for me or not. My locker was sandwiched in between Lauren Malloy's and Jessica Stanley's after all. The note could have been for one of them but was put into mine by accident. I shrugged my shoulders, folded the letter back up again, put it back in the locker and grabbed the book. I walked out to the courtyard and the big oak tree there, placed my jacket on the ground and sat down and began to read. I figured that if I heard anything about a note that was supposed to be placed in Lauren or Jessica's locker, then I could give it back to whoever was asking about it. Not that they would ask me directly mind you, they thought that they were "Miss Thing", the popular girls of the school and anytime they did talk to me, it was with a sneer.

Lost in my book and when the bell rang, I sighed and got up. I really wanted to stay here and read, not sit in class. I spent the rest of the day still wondering if that note was really for me. I had the newspaper to go to after school, so once classes ended I went to my locker put all my stuff in and got my newspaper stuff and then went to where we meet. Coming in an empty room, I sat down at the table, pulled out my book and continue to read where I left off, a few minutes later I heard the door open and looked up to see that Jasper was now in the room with me. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Bella" He said returning my smile

"Hi Jasper"

"Did you have a good day?

"It was alright. Yours?"

"It was ok"

Jasper then moved to sit next to me and looked at the cover of my book and we began talking about it; I was amazed that he had read this book as well. We continued to talk about the book till Mike Newton walked in. Soon the rest of the newspaper staff trickled in and we began our meeting, I noticed that Jasper kept looking in my direction and when he knew that no one was looking, he sent me a smile. I couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to me today.

The meeting ended and I stayed behind because there was a question that I needed to ask him. Once we finished talking over my proposed angle of the story for the next edition, he asked to walk me to my locker, I blushed and then agreed. We walked close to each, on occasion brushing each other's hand and talked about our classes. We got to my locker and I opened it then turned to thank Jasper for walking me, he said that it wasn't any problem and then walked down the hall to his own locker.

It was as if my body knew that he was in the vicinity, it kept throbbing with anticipation. Of course I knew that nothing would come of this after school walk but a girl could dream. I was looking through my locker to make sure that I had everything I needed to get my homework done. Standing there and looking at the note again I had not realized, that Jasper had walked back over to me

"What's that?" He asked over my shoulder and I nearly jumped when I heard his voice, I spun around to look at him "Sorry darlin' didn't mean to startle ya" he said and my knees wobbled from his accent

"Its ok Jasper, I just didn't know that you were still here" I replied

"Well I figured that it would be rude of me not to offer to walk ya out to your truck, it is late after all and wouldn't want somethin' to happen to my best writer"

"Really? I'm the best?" I asked, though I didn't believe him

"Ya are darlin'. No one turns in articles half as good as yours"

I blushed and he smiled at me

"So what was it that ya were starin' at?"

"Only a note, that was left in my locker, though I'm not sure if it was meant for me or not."

"Why would you say that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because my locker is in between Jessica's and Lauren's, it could easily be for one of them"

"Ya never know, someone could fancy ya"

"I doubt that" I said rolling my eyes. Jasper just shook his head at my answer but didn't say anything else on the subject.

He asked me again if he could escort me to my truck and I agreed, I grabbed the note, closed my locker and walked out with Jasper by my side. I couldn't believe that this was happening, of course it meant nothing to him, he was just been nice but still it was nice to get to walk with him. We made it to my truck, I thanked Jasper for walking me to it and then said goodnight to him. I climbed in and watched as he made his way over to his Harley and started it up, I waved to him when he looked up and then began my drive home all the while thinking about the days events.

When I got home, Charlie; my dad was already home and he told me that he order pizza a few minutes ago, I told him I was going to drop my stuff in my room and be back in a few, he grunted in reply already back to focusing on the game he was watching. Once I got to my room, I dropped my backpack on my bed, and took out the note from the side pocket; I scrawled today's date on it and then put it in the secret compartment of my jewelry box. I changed and then headed back downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

The next day when I arrived at school, I went to my locker to put away my jacket because it was another rainy day. When I opened the door, there was another note with the same sentence but this time there was a smiley face on it as well. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see if there was anyone looking my way to see my reaction to the note because the hallway was crowded, I sighed folded up the letter and placed it in my backpack after putting in my books for my morning classes.

I saw Jasper again while walking from one class to the next and he smiled at me, I returned it and it seemed as if he wanted to talk to me but with the short amount of time that we had between class I knew that, that wouldn't be possible. The rest of the day passed and once school ended there was a history club meeting, as I did yesterday I went to my locker, put my stuff away and grabbed my book and music and then went to the history room to wait for the meeting to begin. Again I was the first one in the room and not long after Jasper entered. He smiled and then took a seat beside me and we began to talk till the rest of the group arrived.

Wednesday and Thursday I got two more notes in my locker in addition to the same message and the smiley face, on Wednesday there was a flower drawn on the paper and on Thursday there was a star added. Those two days I also seemed to find myself in the same room as Jasper where we were the only two people till others joined us. I was starting to find it odd because never in our four years here at Forks High, I've never had this much time alone with Jasper to talk about whatever we wanted, that had nothing to do with homework, the newspaper or the history club, what was weirder was the fact that the flower and the star on the notes were things that Jasper and I had talked about the days before. My heart started to question if it was in fact Jasper sending me the notes but my brain was telling me that there was no way that it could be him and why would it, I'm nothing special and there were much better girls to chose from, for him to like.

On Friday when I went to my locker there was yet another note but this time there was more to it, in addition to '**I SURE THINK THAT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL'** there was also '**I really want to tell you who I am, meet me at lunch in the forest" **I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to see who it is that is sending me the notes. I put the newest note in my backpack and went to classes but I had trouble focusing on what the teachers were talking about because my mind kept trying to figure out who I would be meeting. I also knew that if Charlie found out that I was going off into the woods to meet some stranger he would kill me after he lectured me about going off on my own.

When lunch rolled around I told my friend Angela that I was going for a walk, she told me to enjoy it and after getting an apple and a pop from the lunch line I made my way towards the forest. I kept running names of guys through my head, trying to think if any of them paid me a lot of attention lately and the one name that my brain kept returning to was Jasper's. I reached the edge of the forest line and wondered where to go, I saw a white piece of paper attached to the nearest tree, it had writing on it. I walked over to it and read the words that were on the paper **"Bella, walk till the trees get thick, I'll be there waitin' for you". **I stood staring at the note for a few minutes again wondering if this was a trap, I wasn't sure what to do. Do I follow the directions and meet the mystery person that's been sending me the notes or do I turn around now, head back to the lunchroom and hope that the mystery person gets in contact with me again.

After biting on my bottom lip for a few minutes in thought I decided to follow the directions on the paper, I might never get another chance to find out who it is and if I didn't turn up said person might not find another way to tell me who they are. I began to walk further and further into the woods, I felt like 'Little Red Riding Hood', who instead of going to her grandmother's house, went in search of the wolf that was sure to be roaming in the woods. It wasn't long till I noticed that the trees were starting to get thicker and I wondered when the mystery person was going to reveal themselves. I started to notice more pieces of paper stuck to the trees with words like "**You are so close" **and **"Only a little further now". **

I kept walking and then I heard a rustle up ahead, I let out a little squeak and jumped a little as well. I could see the bushes rustling and I was starting to get scared, whatever was in the bushes was getting closer and I had just turn to run out of the woods when I heard my name being called in a familiar southern drawl, I spun around and there standing like he just stepped off a ranch was Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper what are you doing out here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Waitin' for ya" He smirked back

"Are you the one that's been sending me the notes?"

"Sure am"

"Why didn't you ever tell me when we talked?"

"I thought it would be obvious it was me, seein' as how I started to add designs of things that we talked about the night before"

"Well my heart told me that it was you, but my brain told me that it wasn't because someone like you wouldn't like a plain girl like me"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're good looking, captain of the baseball team, debate team and the history club. Plus also you got a scholarship to Yale"

"You don't see yourself clearly darlin', ya are beautiful, plus also ya are not that far under me on the debate team and history club. You may not have gotten into Yale but from what I hear ya got accepted on a scholarship to Dartmouth"

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways" he smirked at me

"What are we doing way out here?"

"More private"

"What do we need privacy from?"

"So no one hears your screams" He said it with no emotions I wasn't sure if he was joking or not but by how dark his eyes looked compared to other times, I had a feeling that he wasn't joking

"What are you talking about Jasper? Why would I be screaming?"

He didn't reply just smirked at me and not in a sexy way either. I also noticed that his eyes were their normal dark brown color but a blood red. In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of me, his hand shot out to touch my face and I gasped at the coldness emanating from his hand. I wanted to say something to him but I could vocalize the words that were screaming in my brain. He wrapped his hand in my hair and then pulled my head to the side exposing my neck, his lips were at my neck and in the next moment I felt a terrible pain in my neck. I started to scream and it didn't even bother Jasper because he kept his lips at my neck. Before long I could feel myself getting light headed, the world was spinning and I slumped in Jasper's arms, the last thing that I saw was Jasper with blood running down his lips when he pulled away from my neck and then the world went black.


	2. Jasper's Outtake

A/N: I still own nothing *sad face* Beta by: Corrupt Subduction

Four long years, I've wanted to taste the blood that runs through Isabella Swan's veins. When she first entered the school on the first week of grade nine, her blood sang to me and I wanted it. I_had_to have it. Four years I've had to listen to Peter tell me that it isn't time yet. That I couldn't take her blood now. It was pissin' me off and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep my beast at bay. It was agonizin' to be in the same room with her. Every shift in her seat, every flick of her hair, every breath that she took woke my beast up and begged me to lure her to her death. Many times I was close to doin' it but Peter was always there to restrain me. The only reason that Isabella Swan still walks this earth as a human is because of Peter and his promises that soon it would be time to change her, and make her mine forever.

When Bella joined the debate team, history club and the school newspaper, Peter would lose a limb at his instance that it wasn't time. That fucker was pissin' me off more and more every day. For four years, five days a week, I've had to listen to her blood call to me but no more. Finally, I was gonna take what I should have had on that first day of school. Finally, Peter told me that I could have her and I swear my beast did a jig at the prospect of havin' her blood drippin' down my throat.

Bella was a shy, beautiful girl and I knew from the times that I've had brief conversations with her that she was made for me. No other man will ever have the pleasure to taste her sweet blood, to feel her body move underneath him while they make love. As soon as she is turned and has her first taste of blood, I will make her as mine and the world will know that this beauty belongs to the God of War and that should anythin' happen to her, that I will hunt them to the ends of the earth and tear them into pieces, limb from limb.

For days, I thought of the best way to get her away from the human population of Forks, Washington without raisin' suspicion till we were far enough away. I knew that she fancied me from the way that her emotions spiked whenever I was near her, so I decided to play on that. I came up with the idea of leavin' notes in her locker for a week, unsigned. On the last day of the week, I would tell her that I want to let her know who's been sendin' her the notes and that's when I will commit the deed of drainin' her blood so that she can be mine.

I knew that she didn't think that she was beautiful, so on the first day I wrote 'I sure think you're beautiful', in permanent marker on a plain piece of white paper from my notebook, and while she was in the lunchroom, I went and placed the note in her locker.

I wondered when she would find the note and I was pleased to see here come out of the lunchroom and go to her locker. I made sure that I was out of her line of sight. When she read the note, confusion coursed through her body, which made her blood sing more strongly and I had to hold back the growl that was threatenin' to break free of my chest. When she went outside to read her book after placin' the note back in her locker, I followed her and watched her get lost in her book and then jump a little when the bell rang. There was a newspaper meetin' scheduled for tonight and I decided that I would make sure that Bella and I get some time to talk to each other before everyone else gets in.

The first day of lurin' Bella into my trap was a success. I was able to talk to her, get to know some more things about her, which gave me more information to work with. The next couple of days were workin' out exactly as I planned. I would go to her house late at night and watched her sleep. She talked in her sleep, mostly about me and how she hoped that I would notice her more, that the notes were from me and not by someone like Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie. All the information that I was able to gather while she was sleepin' would work in my favor.

It was finally Friday, the day that I would get to taste her sweet blood. I figured that lurin' Bella out to meet her "mystery man" at lunch time would enable me to change her and get the hell outta Forks before anyone noticed. I made sure that I got to school before everyone else and planted my last note to her. I then went back home to make sure that I had everythin' ready to go, as we would need to move fast. Peter was goin' to meet us halfway so that he could help out with Bella; he would take over drivin' and I would be in the back with her helpin' with her emotions. There were times that I wondered if I was goin' about this the right way or not. I wondered if maybe instead of changin' her right now, if maybe I should tell her what I truly was, and after spendin' time with her, see if she wanted this cursed life. I decided that I would wait to see what happens when she comes into the woods.

I went back to the school, and watched Bella read the latest note from a distance. Her emotions sparked curiousness, then wonderment and there was some worry mixed in there as well. All throughout the mornin' classes, Bella kept up a constant stream of curiousness, and she wasn't payin' attention in her classes either lucky for her, the teachers didn't notice that she wasn't very attentive. Finally the bell rang for lunch and it seemed that Bella had finally come to a decision of what she was goin' to do; I had a good feelin' that she would meet me in the woods but of course there was a slim chance that she wouldn't show. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see me behind her, I heard her tell the shy and quite Angela Weber that she was goin' for a walk and then after gettin' what would be her last meal, she headed out for the forest.

I took off and started to put the finishin' touches on my plan. I tacked some notes to trees periodically and then went to await her arrival. It wasn't long till her emotions announced her arrival. She was still worried that she wasn't doin' the right thing but she was also excited to see who was sendin' her the notes. As I made my presence known, I had startled her because she was about to turn and run till I called her name. Her body sang to me when she realized that it was me that called out to her.

We talked for a bit, but my beast was an impatient bastard and demanded that I take her and make her mine forever. I could feel the contacts dissolvin' thanks to the venom that flows through my body and I knew that it would only be a matter of time till Bella saw my true eye color. I darted to her side and she gasped at not only my quickness but also at the coldness of my skin. I brushed her hair back exposin' her silky neck. I could feel the venom pool in my mouth at the sight of her artery pumpin' her life through her veins that soon would be mine. I placed my lips against her smooth skin and let my fangs puncher her flesh. It was like cuttin' butter with a hot knife, the way that my fangs sunk into her neck.

I could hear her scream; I wasn't worried because I knew that no one would be able to hear her all the way out here. The feel of her blood runnin' down my throat was the most erotic thing that I had felt in a long time; I was gettin' a hard on just thinkin' about all the things that I wanted to do to her when she was no longer breakable. No other human's blood had affected me quite the same way that Bella's blood did and I knew that not only was she my mate but also my singer- La Tua Cantante. I could feel Bella gettin' weaker and I knew that it was time to pull away and let the venom get to work. I was surprised to see that her eyes were still open; barely, I could smell the venom startin' to work and once Bella's eyes fluttered closed, I wiped her blood off of my face, and then I gathered her up in my arms after she hit the ground.

Once she was securely in my arms, I took off runnin' for my house. I placed Bella in the backseat of my car, and then zipped into the house to get the stuff. Once everythin' was loaded, I jumped into the car and tore down the road. As I drove, I told Bella everythin' about her life that I knew and I told her to hold onto the memories from her past that she wanted to keep. I was surprised that she wasn't screamin', it was almost like she was asleep. Once I was away from Washington, I got a text from Peter tellin' me where to meet him and that he would make sure that there wasn't a manhunt for Bella. He was gonna stage an accident and the body would be too badly damage to get a proper identification but he would make it known that it was Bella. I trusted him that he would make sure that everythin' would work out for the best.

I only made a couple of stops before pickin' up Peter and that was to gas up the car and to make sure the transformation was goin' well. I met up with Peter in Colorado, 15 hours after leavin' Forks, where he took over the drivin' and I went into the back so that I could be closer to my Bella. I didn't have to tell Peter where to go because he already knew that we were headed for the house in Baton Rouge. Peter and I talked, he explained to me how he set up Bella's accident and I was satisfied that I would not be thought of as a suspect in Bella's accident. I made sure that the school already knew that I was leavin' because of family reasons, so no one would think twice that it was odd that on the day that Bella went missin', I was nowhere to be found either. Seein' as far as the school was concerned, I was already out of the country.

I watched as the afternoon sun changed into a full moon. Bella only moaned once in awhile but she never let out a scream which was unusual because all of the newborns that I've changed would scream like a banshee, nonstop for the three days that it took for the transformation to be completed. Peter told me that Bella was gonna be a special vampire when she awoke and that he couldn't foresee any problems. He said that Bella might be pissed off when she awakes to find out what happened but he didn't see anythin' happenin' that would be a big deal. I had a feelin' that she would be pissed for the way that I went about this but if Peter didn't have a feelin' that anythin' major was gonna happen, well, then I would be able to deal with Bella's anger. The scene changed constantly outside of my window not only did the landscape change but also the time of day. We would be arrivin' in Baton Rouge just before Bella completes her transformation. Peter's mate Charlotte was already at the house and she had everythin' ready for us.

When we finally pulled up to the house after the long drive, Char came out of the house, took one look at Bella and said that she was gonna make a great addition to the Whitlock Family and that her and I were so entwined, that she hadn't seen another couple like us for a long time. I moved Bella's head from where it was restin' on my lap, got out of the car and then scooped Bella up into my arms, and carried her into the house and up to my room. I could tell from the feel of her and also lookin' at her that the transformation would be complete in an hour or two.

Once I got Bella on the bed, Char shooed me out of the room so that she could change her clothes, which had some blood on it and told me that I should get a shower and change my clothes as well. I knew not to fight with her, so after placin' a kiss on Char's cheek, I grabbed some clothes and then headed to the guest room to get ready. I knew that if anythin' were to go wrong, Char or Peter would come and get me right away. I threw my clothes on the bed and then walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and walked back out of the room. I went to look out the window as I waited for the water to heat up, I thought back to everythin' that happened in the past couple of days. I guess I must have been projectin' because Peter told me that everythin' was gonna work out and stop worryin'.

I chuckled and then walked back into the bathroom. I stepped out of my boots, stripped and then stepped into the tub. I let the water cascade over my body while my thoughts remained on Bella. I was imaginin' all the things that I couldn't wait to do to her and have her to do me. I could feel my cock gettin' hard and I knew that I had to take care of it. I rubbed some body wash onto my hands and then grasped my cock and started to move my hand up and down as I imagined Bella on her knees with my cock in her mouth. I imagined that it was her mouth moving on my cock instead of my hand and at this moment, it wasn't long till I came, moanin' Bella's name as I did so. Once my hard on was taken care of, I finished gettin' washed and then stepped out of the tub so that I could dry off and get some clean clothes on.

Once I was dressed in non- blood covered clothes I went back to my bedroom. Char stopped me halfway there and handed me a mug of blood, knowin' that I wouldn't want to leave until Bella was awake. I thanked her and drank it, knowin' that I needed to be at full strength for helpin' Bella. Once I finished the blood, I went back into the room and noticed the changes that had happen since leavin' Bella. I listened to her heart and knew that she was about to wake up; I whispered to Peter and Char lettin' them know. They were outside the door before I finished my sentence; I looked back to my Bella and listened till her heart stopped. I didn't breath I just stood there waitin' for her to open her eyes.

It seemed that Bella was gonna take her time wakin' up. I inched closer to her, makin' sure that I kept far enough away because newborns are always frightened when they first wake. I was standin' at the end of the bed, lookin' down at my Bella I marveled at how gorgeous she was; not that she always wasn't mind you, but seein' as her as a vampire, with flawless skin, fuller hips and breast was just wow, so much better. As I was starin' at her, her eyes flew open and her blood red orbs stared right into mine.

A/N: So there you have it, hope this answered all of your questions. Thanks to everyone that has read/alerted/favorite this story, means a lot to me


End file.
